


Atmosphere

by kingofthesun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual Affair, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, affair, definitely not like the show, nicotine, no clue how to tag this, sorta a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthesun/pseuds/kingofthesun
Summary: Viktor watched his time with Yuuri tick by as dawn grew closer. Soon he’d be gathering his things and slipping out without another word. Yuuri would wake up, ready himself for practice, and a thought would never cross his mind, wondering where Viktor Nikiforov had disappeared to this time.





	Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I was listening to Panic! at the Disco's Casual Affair and Nicotine and was inspired. I mostly drew inspiration from Casual Affair, mostly because I love that song. But yeah. I also suck at writing so lmao sorry.

The hotel room stunk of smoke and sex. Viktor’s bare back was pressed against the cool back board of the hotel bed. A cigarette was lit between his lips, its haze filling his lungs and the space around him. The Tokyo skyline was exceptionally bright at three o’clock in the morning. Viktor’s lethargic eyes roamed the room, hoping to keep his mind occupied. Tossed clothing and overturned liquor bottles brought back memories of last night's events. Viktor had to look away.

Viktor Nikiforov had a problem. Yuuri Katsuki was infatuating, and every moment apart, he craved him. Yuuri’s head laid in Viktor’s lap, fatigue from the night’s activities overcoming him. Rings of smoke escaped from Viktor lips, his fingers running carelessly through Yuuri’s hair. He had to be out of the hotel room by six o’clock practice, before anyone could catch him.

The affair between the two skaters had been going on for years. The two of them had been introduced to each other one drunken night following the gala. After that night, Viktor couldn’t get Yuuri out of his head. The way he moved, the sounds he made, the way Yuuri’s body felt against his. The next year, the next time Viktor saw him, the two of them were in each other’s arms again, lovers reunited. The morning after, the two acted as strangers, strictly competitors focused on winning. Their relationship continued. Every event began with them rivaled against each other, vying for the gold. Yet, the two never failed to rekindle their burning flame. Their bodies telling their story. The precise movements of their figures, wasting the night away. Viktor Nikiforov was in a inevitable cycle of doom, and he couldn’t escape.

A small grumble emanated through Yuuri’s lips as he rolled over, his head moving from Viktor’s lap. His hair pulled away through Viktor’s fingers. The warmth leaving Viktor's fingers and leaving him feeling alone. Yuuri’s movement revealed his naked back, distracting Viktor’s thoughts. His smooth, pale skin called out to his, screaming for Viktor to take him in his arms, never letting him go. Viktor snatched the dying cigarette away from his lips and crushed it in the bedside ashtray. He watched the light die from the ashes, his fantasies along with it. He rubbed his face, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. He threw back the covers, slipping out of bed, careful not to disturb his slumbering partner. The robe that had been thrown onto the chair next to the bed, was now draping over Viktor’s shoulders. He stood before the hotel window which took up the whole wall. His eyes focused on the city skyline, which illuminated the night sky.

Viktor watched his time with Yuuri tick by as dawn grew closer. Soon he’d be gathering his things and slipping out without another word. Yuuri would wake up, ready himself for practice, and a thought would never cross his mind, wondering where Viktor Nikiforov had disappeared to this time. 

How long could this go on? How long until the passion dies out and he moves onto a different partner? Why does the idea cause Viktor’s stomach to churn, his fingers already itching to caress the smooth skin of the young Japanese man that laid in bed just a few feet from him?

Viktor lit another cigarette and took a long drag, allowing the smoke to build up his lungs, slowly killing him from the inside. At least it took the pain away.

A pair of arms draped themselves over his shoulders, soft lips pressing against the back of his neck. Viktor slowly exhaled, smoke pouring from his mouth, ignoring the warmth that was pressed up against his back. 

“You know that’s really bad for you.” Yuuri murmured into his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss along the pale skin.

Viktor watched Yuuri through the reflection of the window, his heart thundering in his chest. He placed the cigarette against his lips and casted his eyes away.

“What can I say? I’m addicted.”


End file.
